The Lion King: Queen Kiara's True Heir
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: When Kovu sleeps with another liones and gets her knocked up. Kiara's son will have to fight for throne to prove he's the Rightful king. Rated K may be rated T in later chapters Please R&R Don't own nothing but OCS everthing else belongs to Walt Disney
1. Backstabbing

The Lion King: Kiara's True Heir

Chapter One: Backstabbing

"Kiara" called a handsome dark brown lion with forest green eyes

Kiara a beautiful golden brown lioness with the royal red eyes turned around and said "Kovu what is it?"

"We need to talk" said Kovu coming closer to the new queen.

"About what?" asked Kiara getting worried as she seen the lust in Kovu's forest green eyes.

"We are now king and queen, don't you think it's time we start for our heir" said Kovu with a lick to Kiara's flank.

"Kovu!" yelled Kiara as she jump and moved

"What!" growled Kovu

Kiara shooked her head and said "What's happened to you"

Kovu snarled "Nothing" and walked away

Kiara sat there thinking about what just happened.

Kovu walked to the watering hole and got a drink.

"Well isn't the mighty King Kovu" said a voice

Kovu turned to see a pale cream lioness with apple green eyes.

"Alia" whispered Kovu

"Yea that's me" said the lioness as she came closer to the dark king

"Alia what are you doing here?" asked Kovu

"I was gonna asked the king if I could stay when I heard your como with the golden one back there" said Alia.

"It's not me you need to asked" Kovu

"But aren't you the king?" asked Alia brushing her rich brown tail tuff under Kovu's lighter pale brown chin.

Kovu shook his head to clear his thoughts and said " Alia what do you want"

"I need your help just as you need to loosen some steam"

Kovu's eyes widen as Alia bowed down and showed Kovu her tresures.

Kovu forgot about being married and and followed his male instints.


	2. Queen Kiara

The Lion King: Kiara's True Heir

Chapter 2: Queen Kiara

After Kovu done the deeds, he and Alia went to Pride Rock where Kiara and Vitani were sitting at the peak.

"He tried to do what?" Vitani asked her best friend

Kiara just nodded her head then gasped when she saw her mate laughing and giggling with another lioness. She growled and ran to meet him with Vitani in tow.

"Kovu!" the young queen growled

Kovu looked up and his eyes widen, he didn't expect to see Kiara just yet.

"Kiara" was all Kovu could say as his mate and sister came to him and Alia.

Kiara glared at him and turned to her and growled "Who the hell are you"

Alia smirked and said "My name is Alia"

"Well… what the hell are you doing my kingdom" Kiara roared

"Um…this is Kovu's kingdom and he said I could join his pride" Alia said

Kiara glared and roared "how dare you"

Kovu was token back and speechless. Not to mention scared of his mate's anger.

"Kiara please clam down" Vitani tried to calm her friend's anger

Vitani turned to her brother and growled "you know that's not your place to say if a stranger could stay in the pride. You may be king but Kiara's the rightful queen" and with that Kiara and Vitani walked away

"You got to be kidding" Alia growled as the queen and her friend walked back to Pride Rock

"What?" Kovu asked confused

Alia looked at Kovu and said "what they said about you are not permitted to let some stay in the pride"

Kovu sighed and said "it's true"

Alia smirked and whispered in Kovu's ear "if we were king and queen it wouldn't be this way"

Kovu smiled sucdeivly and the two ran to the outlands for another sneaky time.


	3. You need Heirs and a evil plan

The Lion King: Queen Kiara's True Heir

Chapter 3: you need heirs

A week later things have been getting nasty. Kovu has been spending all his time with Alia instead of Kiara. Which is leaving her with a heavy heart?

"Kiara"

The young golden queen turned and saw her father. Simba sat by his daughter.

"So when do we expect to see some cubs running around?"

"Oh not you too?" Kiara asked getting frustrated

"What do you mean? Don't you want cubs?"

"Yea but Kovu has been bugging me"

"You do need heirs, Kiara give it a try"

Simba gave Kiara a lick on the cheek before walking off.

In the outlands Alia was sitting outside the old termite mound of Zira.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Kovu walking over

Alia smiled and Kovu and hr nuzzled.

Alia pulled away and said "I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" Kovu asked with a smile

"I'm pregnant"

"What!" Kovu yelled

"Aren't you happy? I thought you wanted an heir?"

"Of course I'm happy, it's Kiara…"

"Forget Kiara"

"What do you mean?" Kovu asked

Alia smiled evilly and said "I have some lionesses and with their help we can over throw that queen and we came become King and Queen of Pride Rock"

Kovu thought about it for a sec and agreed.

**I'm sorry the KiaraxKovu lovers but I had too. Hope you like it please R&R and you will receive a visit from the Great Mufasa or review this story and in the review tell me who you want to meet and they will appear at the end of each chapter.**


	4. Queen Kiara's new rule

The Lion King: Queen Kiara's True Heir

Chapter 4: Queen Kiara's new rule

Night appeared at the Pride Lands. Kiara was in the flied were she realized the Pridelanders and the outlanders are one.

"Kiara"

Kiara looked b behind her and saw her mate. She smiled and walked over to Kovu.

"I'm ready" said Kiara brushing against Kovu

Kovu was shocked but he couldn't say no to the beautiful queen. So mating process begun.

_Months Later _

Alia had a pale dark tan fur cub with a darker brown dorsal stripe running down its back in between her paws.

"My future queen he's beautiful" purred Kovu nuzzling Alia

Alia purred as she said "he looks like your mother"

Sure enough the cub had the same gray-cream chest, underbelly and paws.

"Look my king he's opening his eyes" said Alia

Kovu looked down at his son to see him open his eyes to availed two blood red orbs.

"What should we call him, my king" purred Alia

Kovu thought for a sec and said "Odysseus, it means hate"

Alia smiled and said "Perfect"

Kovu smiled and nuzzled Alia

"Kovu"

They two jerked up to see a very pregnant queen in tears.

"How could you"

"Easy, you bored me" growled Kovu

"Should you I my king" purred Alia

Kovu smirked and nodded. Kiara fear and realizing what going on set in her eyes as she ran with Kovu and Alia after her.

"Father, mother Vitani" shouted the queen as she ran

Lucky for her Nala, Vitani and her grandmothers heard her cries.

Nala jumped in between the three and gasped "Kovu"

Kovu smirked and said "Be warned that I will be back and we will be King and Queen"

Then he and Alia ran off. Nala turned to see her daughter crying on Vitani.

"If he ever shows his face again I'll rip him a new limb" growled Vitani

"I'm so sorry, dear" said Sarabi nuzzling Kiara

"You don't need him to rule a kingdom, you have your father and us" said Sarafina

Kiara sniffled some tears and growled "I know, and now I must declare a rule. If you see Kovu on my lands… kill him on sight"


End file.
